The present technology relates to a light emitting device suitable for, for example, a surface-emitting type LED (Light Emitting Diode), to a method of manufacturing the light emitting device, and to a light emitting unit.
In recent years, a light emitting device such as an LED is used in a backlight of a liquid crystal display apparatus, a lighting apparatus, a display, and the like. Such a light emitting device has a lamination structure including an n-type cladding layer, a light emitting layer, and a p-type cladding layer, and extracts light by applying a voltage between electrodes respectively disposed on an n-type cladding layer side (lower side, for example) and a p-type cladding layer side (upper side, for example). With this voltage application, in a so-called surface-emitting type light emitting device, light is extracted from the n-type cladding layer side or the p-type cladding layer side.
Incidentally, flip chip mounting of such a light emitting device is desired in order to facilitate, simplify, and highly densify the mounting. In order to perform the flip chip mounting, it is necessary to collectively dispose a pair of electrodes on one of upper and lower sides. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-158872, a step is provided to semiconductor layers to expose a part of the layers, and an electrode is disposed at the exposed portion of the semiconductor layers. Thus, a pair of electrodes are collectively disposed on the same side (lower side, for example).